


Good Morning

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Naked Derek, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Sleepy Cuddles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: "How long have you been awake?" Derek asked, voice rough from sleep as he turned his head so his chin rested where his ear had been pressing in the center of the teens chest before.Stiles hummed "Few minutes." He said with a small, sleepy shrug.Derek yawned and brought a hand up to rub at his eyes before blinking down at Stiles. "Thanks for going with me last night.." He mumbled before sliding his body further up Stiles' and pressing a soft kiss to his lips





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me a while to post something new. Depression decided I needed to have writers block when it came to anything happy. Hope you enjoy and I'll try and get more of the story written soon.

Stiles was the first to wake up the next morning. A particularly loud truck rumbling past the dinkly little motel in Irondequoit, NY at roughly 9 in the morning was the cause of his sudden consciousness.  

With a groan Stiles brought a hand up the rub at his eyes tiredly. It was only 2am when they had went to bed, and while that was still around 7 reasonable hours of sleep, he didn't want to get up yet. The bed was comfortable, and Derek was a comforting weight where the wolf was draped over him. 

Speaking of Derek, said wolf had shifted back to human at some point over the course of the night, head still heavy over Stiles' heart and an arm slung over the teens waist while a knee was brought up to rest over Stiles' right leg. He had Stiles thoroughly pinned and it was a nice feeling.  

Stiles shifted a little and tried not to chuckle aloud at the low growl that slipped from Derek's throat and the suddenly tighter grip the still sleeping wolf had on him. Though he was human now it was obvious he was still in protective wolf mode mentally, even when sleeping. 

Bringing a hand up Stiles ran his fingers through the older man's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp with blunt nails as he did so. 

Maybe 10 minutes after Stiles had began to play with Derek's hair the wolf finally woke. A low rumble of contentment coming from him before he shifted his weight and stretched in place, weight pressing Stiles' more firmly down as the bulk of the slightly larger man shifted on top of him further. 

"How long have you been awake?" Derek asked, voice rough from sleep as he turned his head so his chin rested where his ear had been pressing in the center of the teens chest before. 

Stiles hummed "Few minutes." He said with a small, sleepy shrug. 

Derek yawned and brought a hand up to rub at his eyes before blinking down at Stiles. "Thanks for going with me last night.." He mumbled before sliding his body further up Stiles' and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

Stiles smiled at the words, returning the kiss before mumbling right back "Don't need to thank me. I like seeing you happy. And you looked really happy running under the full moon." He said before lifting his head the short distance to press their lips together again, this time a little more heated than soft. 

Derek chuckled as he pulled away. "Yeah, yeah. You looked happy too. Especially when you climbed that stupid pile of boulders. You're lucky you didn't break an arm or your neck or something." He teased before bitting Stiles' bottom lip playfully. 

Stiles let out a small gasp at the nip to the lip. "Hey, I am a master of climbing things I shouldn’t, and I only broke my arm twice growing up!" He beamed as he wrapped his arms around the wolf's waist, pulling him to settle more fully over himself. "Sides, it's probably more dangerous for me to climb you." He quipped. 

Derek rolled his eyes and let himself settle fully atop the teen, shifting so his legs straddled the slimmer man's hips while his arms bracketed his shoulders, the only thing really separating them now was the blankets and the clothes Stiles wore to bed. "I wouldn't consider a broken arm something to brag about." He mused. 

Stiles just continued to smile up at him. "Well considering I fell like thirty feet, I'd say it is." He grumbled before kissing Derek again, this time he was the one to do the nipping and when Derek let out a small gasp of his own Stiles let his tongue slip between the wolfs lips to explore. Cause screw morning breath, this was too good a moment to pass up. 

Derek tilted his head, letting a breath out through his nose as he tried to remember he needed to hold himself up and not melt and crush the teen currently ravaging his mouth from beneath him. Usually he would let Stiles be the one on top when they had their makeout sessions, but Stiles had pulled him on top, had his arms firmly around Derek's waist in a way that left no room to argue. So Derek decided to go with it. 

Not long into the mornings make out session they were interrupted by the grumbling of both their stomachs.  

Derek pulled away, signing as he did so. "We should get dressed and go grab breakfast before we have to leave." 

Stiles rolled his eyes before letting his hands flop at his sides. "Yeah, I guess." He grumbled. 

Derek smiled down at him and gave him one more quick kiss before pushing away from the teen and heading to the bathroom. 

Stiles groaned at the loss of heat and weight above him and rolled on his stomach to watch the wolf walk away before burying his head under a pillow with an exasperated groan. It was going to be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'mma be honest with you guys, I was gonna do a smutty chapter but my brain was like "NOT TODAY!" every time I tried.  
> Fun fact! They have messed around in the space between stories but they have not had sex yet! Hence Derek being kind of awkward about Stiles seeing him nekkid in the last chapter. This morning he was too tired to care though lol
> 
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
